deep blue pool
by menmachin
Summary: will water leads them to their feelings or will be the reason to be apart forever.
1. Chapter 1 The Start

Chapter 1

The Start

Again she is on the rooftop, sitting, her knees are on her chest and as always she is with her waterproof digital camera. She's scanning at the pictures, looking at the blue sky and back to the pictures. She's always been like this.

The door of the rooftop open and a guy with eyes that are blue as the sea meet hers. No one is looking away. Until she heard a familiar voice that is calling her name.

"U-Umi-chan? Umi-chan!" the familiar voice called her.

She stands and looks away to the guy and shifts her attention to the person who is calling her.

"G-Gou" she called. The name of the girl who called her is Gou but she wants to be called Kou because Gou is more like a guy's name. The girl runs to her and hug her. Umi return the hug too.

"Umi-chan its Kou not Gou." She corrected.

"But I used to call you Gou back then." Umi replied.

"Umi-chan!" she said.

"Ok ok" she replied with monotonous voice.

A fake coughs was heard. They look at the guys who are still standing near the door of the rooftop.

"Eh gomen, ah Umi-chan these are my friends, the boy with the blond hair is Haruki Nagisa and the boy with dirty light green hair is Tachibana Makoto, and the one with a blue eyes is Nanase Haruka." She said as she introduces the guys.

"Minna, this is Natsuki Umi, and right, her name is Umi as Sea." Umi bows as Kou introduces her.

"Dozo yoroshiku Umi-san" Makoto said.

"Can I call you Umi-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"Hai, no need for formalities." She said.

"Nee Umi-chan, why are you here by the way?" Kou asked.

"Nothing much. I actually heading down when you came." She said. "I'll go ahead now, see you around." She added and headed to the door. She passed Haru who is still observing her, but she didn't notice.

* * *

The class has ended and Haru and Makoto are now heading home. They passed the road near the sea. Haru saw Umi at the shore. With her long, silky pink hair playing beautifully with the wind.

"Is that Umi-chan?" Makoto said as he try to call her but Haru then starts to walk away so he didn't call Umi.

"Hey Haru wait up." He said following Haru.

On the other hand, Haru keeps on walking while looking at her on the corner of his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Friend : Rival

Chapter 2

Friend : Rival

Haru, Makoto, and Nagisa come to Samezuka Academy, hoping to see their friend Rin. A friend of them that they did not see for a long time. When they saw him on their old school he is really different and cold so they want to talk to him. They wait for the indoor pool to be empty, and then they swim in it. The one who enjoy the most (not notice in his expression) is Haru, because he really loves the water. And he loves to swim in it.

A little while, a silhouette of a guy is coming.

"Rin-chan!" Nagisa called as he recognizes the silhouette of the guy.

Rin stops in front of Haru that is in the water and pointed a finger to him and said,

"I challenge you, Haru!"

"B-but you don't have to do this Rin-chan." Nagisa said.

"Its not the same as it was before." Rin said.

"Ok, I accept your challenge." Haru said. "Makoto give the signal" He added.

As Makoto gives the signal both of them jump on the pool and race, its freestyle since it's the only swimming style that Haru knows.

As the competition is getting tense and believe that Haru will win but it ends the opposite. Rin wins the game, but he is not happy because Haru intentionally loses to him.

"What do you think are you doing!" he angrily said.

"You win." He said with monotonous voice.

Then a teacher caught them.

A/N: ok, this part is not good X( sorry. I just retell the part on episode two of the said anime. I will do my best in the next chapters.


	3. Chapter 3 A childhood friend

Chapter 3

A childhood friend

Umi is heading home. It's dark already cause she always watch the sunset on the shore her head down not giving attention to who she is passing with. When someone one call her that is the only time to look up and talk to that person.

She feels that someone is following her so she decided to walk faster than usual. Not noticing the man walking against her way, and the two crashes to each other. The masculine built of the guy is strong enough to make her unbalanced and fall. But luckily the guy catches her, holding her both arms.

"I'm sorry" she said as she looks up to the guy. He looks familiar to her, but she doesn't recognize when and where.

"U-umi-chan!" the guy said then hugs her. She is still trying to recall in her memory who is this guy. He pushes away and said "It's me Rin" and the memory of him popped in her head now.

"Rin-chan!" she said. "Is that really you?" she asked amazed to the dramatically improvement of his physical appearance.

"hahahaha, yeah its me. Long time no see." He answered.

"It's been a while, well, since when you come back here?" she asked again.

"Almost a month." He answered.

"Oh, I see" she said.

"Well, and you… you are a beautiful lady now." He commented, blushing lightly.

"No I'm not" she answered.

"I'm telling the truth" he said and grabbed her hand.

"Let's eat. It's been a long time we have a lot of things to talk about." He said and go to a near by restaurant. And they eat and talk of many things.

"So, what school are you in now? You didn't seem to go to school where Gou is studying cause we're schoolmates and I didn't see you there." She said.

"I'm in Samezuka Academy, a dormitory school." He said.

"Well you how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, nothing much happened this several years." She answered with monotonous voice.

"I'm sorry if I can't come—. "He said but interrupted.

"Its alright, you have your own business to attend to, I understand, and I don't want to be a burden to anyone." She said.

"NO. YOU'RE NOT." He said.

She looks outside and said "Its getting late we should head back to our homes."


End file.
